Clare's Song: The Missing Chapter
by freakxlover000
Summary: So this is the chapter with the sex scene in it that i promised for my Rated T fic "Clare's Song" based on the lyrics of "Mary's Song Oh My My My " by Taylor Swift. Though i wish you would read the actual fic before you get to this, this fic can be just a stand alone fic if that's what you wanted to read. SO whatever the case, please enjoy! and reviews would be awesome as well :D


HI GUYS! So this story here is the sex scene that i have written separately from my rated T songfic "Clares Song" based on the lyrics of Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" I wrote it separately cause one, i didn't want to disturb some of the readers that liked it in the T rating, two, i also wanted to write it for the readers that do enjoy M rated fics and three, the most IMPORTANT of all (lol) is that every time i post a new fic or chapter my boyfriend wants to read it and i don't want him seeing this part cause he might get the wrong idea hahaha and he isnt a realy user so i just always send him the link, so if i don't send this one he wont see it! lol. (We are only 16 and i definitely am not ready to do that yet, i want to, but i wanna give it a year or two at least, BUT i am not waiting til marriage cause i think that is soooo dumb, TRY IT BEFORE YOU BUY IT PPL, cause if they end up sucking at sex ur just stuck with em lol) haha sorry for the pointless rant...lol

So! Whether your an original fan of the story, or just a passer-by on the list of rated M fics and you wanted to read purely about them having sex (lol), plz enjoy! and any and all reviews would be great! though i don't completely expect you to leave one cause i like almost never leave em myself lol, Soooooo ENJOY!

oh and i Don't own degrassi blahblahblah (sadly) :'(

SORRY IF ITS CHEESEY...i am a virgin so you cant expect too much out of me...BUT i am a Very informed person! so it should be decently good! (i hope)

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

_Recap: Before i was completely aware of what was happening I felt something warm on my bottom lip. Eli's tongue was begging for entrance, and being slightly shocked i had no choice really but to comply. Our tongues fought and moments passed when we broke apart to take a breather._

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

P. O. V. Clare Edwards Age 18

"Eli..." I whispered breathlessly as we stood under the waterfall. Eli began to play with my hair, moving the wet curls that clung to my face out of the way.

He leaned his head down and started to plant kisses along my jawline. His actions caused me so much pleasure i began to stretch my neck backward, allowing him better access to my skin. His lips trailed further and further going down my neck all the way to my collar bone. Once there, he began to suck on the skin, hard. It was obvious his goal was to leave a mark, and within seconds, he succeeded.

My arms, that until that point had been draped loosely around his neck, fell. I placed them timidly on waist. These kinds of actions were all so new to me I wasn't quite aware of how all this was to go about. Even so, my body acted on its own, as if it knew what it was doing.

My hands, moving of their own accord, slowly creeped their way to Eli's stomach. My fingers danced across his toned abs, all the while during which he was still kissing my body.

"I have a better idea" Eli spoke against my skin. Within seconds he had completely lifted me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style. I was so caught up in the moment i had no idea where the time went. One minute we were in the water and the next we were in the back of Eli's hearse. All my senses were overcome with everything that was Eli, i could feel nothing but his skin touching mine and his breathe in my ear.

Once i was lying completely down Eli wrapped his arms around my back and began to pull up on my swim suit top. As a kid I was never the small scrawny type like most of the other girls, so i was very self-conscious about someone seeing me like this for the first time, much less someone that i was so in love with. I feared for the worst, thinking that he would be disappointed in my body.

The second that Eli had fully removed my swim suit top I pinned myself against his chest and wrapped my arms around him. My attempt to hide my body from his prying eyes was futile.I felt the warmth of his skin for just a moment though soon the warmth was gone, for Eli had detached my arms from around him and pushed me flat on the bed of the hearse. Eli held me firmly in place as his eyes roamed the full view of my naked chest.

"Clare. You are by far the most gorgeous thing in the entire world." Eli spoke with a dry mouth, barely able to get the words out. Quickly after, he returned to normal and crashed his lips against mine. Eli's action caught me slightly off guard but I felt the exact same need for this that he did. For the longest time we just kissed passionately, not caring about simple things, like air.

I confirmed with myself that this scene was real and it was not my imagination or a dream and that these lips that I felt against mine, were Eli's real lips. We continued to kiss until Eli carried on the kissing in other places. With Eli on top of me and I felt his growing arousal against my thigh. As much as I wanted this moment to last, I knew it couldn't and I had to push Eli off of me. It took all my strength, both physical and mental, to do so, knowing that the huge amount of pleasure was about to go away. I looked into Eli's shocked eyes as he released his hold on me and then I lowered my head placing it humbly upon his chest as I kept my hand in place on his torso so I knew he would listen to what I had to say.

"Eli...I love you so much but-" I began to talk until i got cut off by the sound of his voice.

"Oh God, Clare I am so sorry! I didn't mean to pressure you like this. I guess i just lost control...I don't know what i was thinking...well actually i do, I have been this horny sex craving teenager since we started dating two years ago and today i just got caught up in the moment and lost all self control, I am so, so sorry." Eli spoke quickly yet in such a sad tone that you could just feel the regret radiating from his body as he stared down.

"No, Eli no, I want this right now just as much as you do. I just fear that without any sort of protection, that i might get preg-" Once again i was cut off by Eli's voice.

"wait, so you do want this?" He asked.

"Of course i do Eli, I love you and want to be with you in every possible way"

"And you stopped us because we don't have condoms?"

"yes" I answered.

Then Eli climbed over me, into the front seat, grabbed something out of the glove box and sat back where he had began. Looking directly at me he held up what he had just grabbed from up front. A condom.

"But i do have a-" this time it was my turn to cut him off. When i figured out he had a condom after all i tackled him down, connecting our lips once we made our landing.

"then what are we waiting for?"i asked as we kissed for possibly the hundredth time that night.

P. O. V. Eli Goldsworthy Age 20

I could see every inch of Clare, aside from what was concealed behind her bikini bottoms. She was the most beautiful human being i had ever seen in my entire life. Her curves, her curly hair, my eyes just soaked in everything that was Clare. Finally, I removed my swim trunks leaving myself completely naked, giving Clare a complete look at my body. Honestly though i don't believe she noticed until I leaned further down, pressing my erection against her thigh.

"E-Eli!? When did you become naked?" she asked, suddenly more shy than she seemed to be just moments ago. I intertwined her fingers with mine and held them above her head. I started kissing down her neck again, as i had earlier that night.

She gasped slightly, looking down at me as my lips reached her left nipple. I took the nipple into my mouth, sucking gently as I tweaked the other with the fingers of my right hand. Clare's gasps continued as i did, meanwhile, she wrapped her arms around my head, her fingers intertwined in the strands of my hair.

I ran my left hand slowly down her body, causing her to shiver. My hand only stopped when it reached its destination. The tight wet hole that was Clares womanhood. I began to rub her clit, slowly and pleasurably, as I continued to suck and tweak her nipples. At this action she began to pull my hair a bit, not enough to hurt, but just enough to tell me that she liked what I was doing to her.

Soon Clare was wet to the core. One of my fingers just slipped and went right inside of her. Her thighs closed tight at the sudden attention. I could feel her wetness squeezing my finger and it made my erection grow larger as it started to pulse.

"Clare…" I moaned, as i released her nipple and started kissing her neck.

She slid down on my hand, pushing my finger further inside of her so that it would cause her more pleasure. I kissed her neck roughly, being sure to leave a mark. During which I stuck a second finger inside of her. I began to move my fingers in and out of her, of my own accord now.

Suddenly, she took my hand and removed it from her wet hole. I gave her a questioning glance. Soon though, I found out why she removed my hand. She slid her hands down from the position they had been in on my head and then pushed on my hip, hinting that she wanted us to flip over and switch positions.

Once flipped over she slid down tracing my abs with her tongue until suddenly I could feel the tip of my cock at her mouth. Without much thought, I subconsciously thrust forward, pushing deeper into her mouth. Clare bobbed her head up and down so expertly that you'd thing she had done this a million times. Though i was fully aware this was her first time ever doing anything like this.

It didn't take long before i could feel something coming. I knew that if Clares actions continued i was sure to blow. So, i grabbed Clares head, removing her from my erection, and flipped us back over to our original position. The bight was no longer young and it was now time that we officially 'do the deed'. We both knew we were ready and it was time, but i had to be sure.

"Clare, baby, you are the love of my life, and i have never wanted anything more than to be one with you, heart and soul, but if you tell me, here and now, that you are ready, i will completely stop everything that we are doing" I told her in the most sincere, honest, voice i could muster. I spoke nothing but the truth, if she told me to stop right her and right now, I would.

Clare placed both hands on the sides of my head and pulled me in for the most passionate kiss we had ever shared, until she finally spoke.

"Eli, I'm 100% sure that I am ready" she kissed me again. Quickly i put on the condom i had gotten out earlier. I then kissed Clare again, deepening the kiss more than the others of that night, knowing that i would need it to cover the cries of pain that were sure to come from the loss of her virginity.

Slowly, i pushed into her virgin hole and she cried out into the kiss. When Clare finally signaled to me that she was used to it i slowly moved out of her, only to slide right back in. After a while i picked up speed, causing her to writhe beneath me, moaning my name.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to over come us both. Soon Clare was brought to her first ever orgasm at the same moment i came. A few more thrusts and all my energy was gone. I pulled out, disposed of the condom, and finally layed back down. I wrapped my arms around Clares shoulders and pulled her close. Clare cuddled up to me, laying her head on my chest. I reached up and pulled a blanket from underneath the seats in front of us.

Unfolding the blanket i placed it on top of our naked, curled up, bodies. We were slipping closer and closer to dream land when i took one last look at the clock. It read 2:00am, but honestly i didn't care.

All i needed was Clare next to me.

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M riding in your truck_

_And all I need, is you next to me_

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~


End file.
